Steven's Later Years (Book 2)
by Mr. E. Universe
Summary: This is a continuation of a book I started way back then. I'll try my hardest to be consistent with chapters this time. As you can tell by the M rating, this is a harem based story. Hopefully I can pair Steven with all the crystal crew and more. Anyway enjoy with what's here now and except more soon.
1. Start of A New Day

The sun rudely stung Steven's eyes open, it was morning now but Steven pulled a pillow over his eyes wanting to sleep longer. He was about to drift off again but Pearl called out for him from the kitchen,

"Steven come eat your breakfast I know your awake!"

"Uhg five more minutes please...", Steven groaned from atop his bed. Pearl then brought Steven a tray of pancakes and orange juice and rested it on his drawer aside his bed.

"Okay Mr. Lazy Pants you get breakfast in bed today but only because you were up late, dont expect this kind of treatment everyday" Pearl told Steven bluntly. Steven removed the pillow from his face enticed by smell of the food, Pearl sat on the foot of his bed watching him eat with a smile on her face. Steven wiped his mouth on his hand and blushed when he noticed Pearl was watching him the entire time,

"W-well that was great but not better then my together breakfast" Steven lied,

"Oh then I'll have Amethyst cook for you from now on", Pearl responded,

"N-nooo I didn't mean that!" Steven cried out. Pearl chuckeld and stood up,

"Thats what I thought, now outta bed we got a world to protect" Pearl said still laughing. Hearing what Pearl said only made Steven want to stay in bed even more. Steven had gone through so much intense and dangerous adventures ever since he became a crystal gem in his mother's place. It had all went by so fast but nothing would ever make him forget all that had happened prior to now. Steven then made his way down stairs and into the bathroom clutching a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. It had never dawned or bothered him that he wore the same clothes every day neither did anyone else. Steven then stripped out of his pajamas and drawed the shower curtains across, revealing a soaked and fully nude Amethyst.

"A-Amethyst! Oh geez I'm sorry for intruding, w-wait when since do you use my bathroom!" Steven stammered completely embarrassed covering his eyes,

"Well mines got no hot water, oh I and I like your shampoo it does wonders on my hair" Amethyst responded indifferent to the situation at hand. Steven then drew the curtains back quickly and wrapped himself up in his towel,

"So your the shampoo thef who has me buying two bottles a week" Steven grumbled as he sat on the toilet still flustered. Amethyst then exited the shower fully clothed but still dripping wet,

"Hope you got an eye full~" Amethyst teased Steven as she left the bathroom. Steven threw his empty shampoo bottle after her but missed and went in the shower. Steven set the water to cold desperate to clam himself down from the incident. "_Damn__ you Amethyst", _Steven thought to himself.


	2. The Bronze Goddess

Once Steven had finished combing his hair he threw on his favorite tam Connie had brought him from a trip. It wasn't really his style at first but it grew on him and he cherished it with his heart. Steven then made his way to the front door,

"Pearl I'm going out now call me if anything comes up k!?" Steven exclaimed as he exited the house. Before Steven could even walk down the patio Lion pounced on him tossing him to the ground with a thud,

"Uhg Lion come on man these are fresh duds, aww you crazy cat come on lemme go" Steven chuckled under the enormous feline. After awhile of struggling Steven managed to escape Lion's endless cuddling of doom, Steven then climbed atop Lion and the two dissapeard into a portal.

The sun shone beautifully across the vast ocean creating the illusion of a million dimonds on the surface. Amongst the dazzling bule a figure began to rise up, a squareish head came up first accompanied by broad but feminine shoulders. D size breasts covered by a small tank top bobbed up next, along with a toned six pack and thick but slender thighs of a Godess. The figure then stood on the water completely still, afloat with closed eyes the bronze Godess made her way towards the shore. She walked on the beach and lied down in the sand,

"Steven, how much longer do you think you can hide from me" the tanned ebony said towards the small clif behind her. Steven then appeared out of thin air atop the small clif aside Lion,

"Your still sharp as ever... Garnet" Steven responded while making his way towards her. Steven gaze then caught onto Garnet's breast's which was obviously upsupported, he could see her nipples shape against her wet tank top hard and erect. Steven plopped beside her and began to speak,

"What brought you out here today G?" Steven asked knowing the answer,

"It's essential to get some peace and quiet, out here its just Ruby, Shappire, the sea and me" Garnet said with a smile on her face enjoying the bright sun. Steven then removed his shirt his upper chest covered in little stubble of hair's,

"You got room for one more?" Steven said while lying down as well. Steven then closed his eyes blocking out everything except the rays and breeze of the beach_. "Garnet's right this is relaxing I could stay like this for-" _an increase of weight atop of Steven broke his train of thought, but this time it wasn't Lion.

"G-Garnet?" Steven stammered as he realized how dangerously close Garnet's face was to his,

"Of course there's room for my favorite gem~" Garnet purred into Steven's ear. Garnet's words sent an electric shock throughout Steven's body making him grip the sand underneath him. Garnet's structure covered Steven entirely she had the body of an Amazon with soft features in her face. Steven was completely silent as he gazed at his reflection in Garnet's sun glasses her boobs pressed against his chest. Steven cocked his head to side shifting his legs to prevent Garnet from seeing the bluge in his shorts. Garnet realized how uneasy she was making Steven and that made her smile, without warning she turned Steven's head upright and pressed her lips against his. Steven gripped the sand even more his face completely red and eyes wide open, "_What the hell is going on Garnet's kissing me but it feels good her lips are so plump. Oh God I can taste her tounge in my mouth this is crazy, I-" _Steven couldn't take it anymore and rolled on top of Garnet.

"Is this really okay Garnet?" Steven said breathing hard breaking the embrace,

"If you're uncomfortable we can stop but my future vision doesn't see that happening" Garnet said seductively,

"Wait you knew all along this was gonna go down G?" Steven said smiling. Garnet's only response was a nod as she fazed off her tank top and swim shorts. Steven let a chuckle escape his mouth and then began to grope Garnet's breast's. Garnet bit her lip happy at the way Steven paid special attention to her nipples. Steven lowered his mouth to her chest, taking the erect, dark brown left nipple between his lips, sucking, nipping and tugging. Steven began to slide his right hand down Garnet's bare side whilst not taking his interest off her breast. Garnet moaned softly as Steven fingers rubbed her crotch occasionally pushing his index finger inside her. Steven kept this up until he knew Garnet was wet and lubed enough then he skillfully shook his jeans off. Steven breathed hard releaved of the tight prison constricting his erection,

"Garnet I'm going in now" Steven announced with a soft voice,

"Please do I can't take it anymore, I've been secretly wanting this for ages Steven..." Garnet confessed into Steven's ear. A shiver went down Steven's spine, he had felt the excat way. Without another word Steven positioned himself and entered Garnet slowly, the two moaned in unison all the while. Steven could fell the wetness, the heat, the slimy texture's of Garnet's walls all over his cock. The sensation felt unreal as he began to thrust inside and out of her now at a steady pace.

With each thrust Steven could fell Garnet growing tighter around his member. Garnet wrapped her long legs around Steven's waist groaning and moaning aloud in complete ecstasy. Steven kept up his rhythm grunting, sweat dripping from his face he thought to himself how oddly submissive Garnet was. His thoughts were then swatted as Garnet released her leg lock on him and went a top him once more.

Garnet arched her back and began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy all over Steven's trembling hard on. Garnet cupped her breasts as she moved back and forth, left to right and up and down Steven's shaft. Steven groaned and moaned almost continuously as his cock was being worked on by Garnet. Every second of this passionate sex was like a fantasy come true.

Steven then gripped Garnets ass thrusting on his on his own now as he felt his cock began to tremble on verge of cumming. Thier tounges meet once more as Steven began to slam Garnet's now soaking wet pussy fast and furiously. With a final thrust Steven slammed his cock all the way inside Garnet and came hard. Garnet moaned aloud as her pussy clenched around Steven's cock while he pumped her insides full of cum. Steven then pulled out his now limp cock breathing rapidly as Garnet's pussy twicthed over his crotch dripping out his huge load. Garnet collapsed on top of Steven all the feeling in her legs were gone now and she began breathing rapidly as well. Steven and Garnet lied in the sun soaked in sweat panting like dogs,

"Ga-Garnet that was... awesome" Steven said barley audible,

"I knew it was going to be Steven...I knew..." Garnet replied with a short giggle. This wasn't Steven's first time but Garnet made him felt that way. Steven then closed his eyes still panting and drifted off.


	3. Love Has No Labels

Steven awoke an hour later but fully clothed. As he got up he realized that Garnet was no where in sight and that he was under the shade of the cliff. Steven began walking up cliff and met Lion fast asleep in the grass.

"Hey boy sand man got you to aye?" Steven said as he bent and brushed Lion's mane. Lion growled as he awoke from Steven's touch,

"Well he sure did number on my hair as well" Steven said annoyed as he grabbed a comb from Lion's mane. The two then got up and made their way to The Big Donut. As Steven was about to enter the building Lion cut him off and sat in front of the door.

"What's the matter boy?" Steven asked his furry companion puzzled. Lion looked up at Steven with his classic puppy dog eyes,

"No fair don't give me that look I'll be out in a sec. You know how Sadie is, look I'll bring ya a donut what do you say" Steven said trying to convince Lion. Lion looked to the side but stayed in place,

"Come on don't be such a, sour puss" Steven said with a smile on his face. Lion looked back at Steven and snarled,

"Oh come on you set me up for that one" Steven laughed. Steven knew now there was nothing he could do Lion was determined to tag along, but he got an idea as he peered inside the shop.

"Hey boy follow me come on" Steven said walking behind The Donut with Lion behind his heels. Steven looked around before he began talking,

"Hey boy you see this picture? Transform into this guy and then you can come with me" Steven said while holding his phone to Lion's face. Lion gazed at the picture for a second and with a flash of light deformed and reformed. It was a slow day at The Donut and Sadie was making the most of it, watching a movie behind the counter. She had finished tiding up early and had nothing more to do but wait for customers. Sadie then got up as the bell went off over the entrance,

"Oh morning Steven how's it going?" Sadie said cheerfully,

"Couldn't be better, oh wow do I smell those new strawberry pineapple donuts?" Steven said hungrily,

"Haha yeah there fresh out the oven, oh Lars I didn't see you behind Steven your late again as usual I see" Sadie said towards the unresponsive Lion. Steven then gulped he forgot the most obviously important fact, Lion couldn't talk despite being smarter then the average Lion. Steven thought up something quick before Sadie got curious,

"Uh well Lars told me he was feeling a bit under the weather today, he asked me to tell ya he's got a sore throat so lips sealed on this guy" Steven said nervously. Sadie looked at Steven and back Lion was minding his own business walking around the shop.

"Lars didn't tell me he was sick, but he's kept stuff from me before. Anyway Steven I can guess what you want, but can you walk Lars home for me can't have him sneezing up the place" Sadie requested of Steven.

"Sure thing Sadie" Steven said as he took the bag of goods from her. Sadie then reached across the counter and gave Lion a big kiss,

"You get better soon okay babe call me if you need anything you big pink goon" Sadie said passionately towards Lars's look alike. Once Steven and Lion had got a good ways from the shop Steven fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"You're one cold son of bitch Lion, a natural girlfriend stealer, haha I better watch you around Connie!" Steven bawled out. Lion transformed back rolling his eyes at how much Steven was teasing him. Steven finally got up after he had got all that laughter out his system and gave Lion a donut to apologise for making fun of him. Steven then remembered he was supposed to meet up with Connie at the park and he was seriously behind time. Without a second thought he mounted Lion and the pair vanished into a portal once more.

Steven found Connie after a while sitting on a park bench under a huge tree feeding a couple of seagulls. Steven always taught it was a little funny how other cities had pigeons but beach city had seagulls. Steven snuck up behind Connie and covered her eyes,

"Guess who?" Steven said playfully,

"Your late you know, I have to go back to class in about half an hour. You bailed on me you jerk" Connie replied coldly. Steven removed his hands and sat on the beach with Connie,

"I'm sorry, time just got away from me tis morning was, crazy" Steven explained. Connie didn't look at him and began to pet Lion who was lying besides her feet. Steven felt guilty, he could tell when she was really upset,

"Hey Ni-ni", Steven began, "you know your gonna have me all afternoon, I feel horrible, I knew you wanted to have lunch together and I blew it. Your the best part of my life and its not fair I stood you up. It won't ever happen again." Connie now looked at Steven with red cheeks and laughed,

"Okay okay, hehe I forgive you just don't lecture me there's no time in my lunch break left" Connie giggled touched by Steven words. Steven grabbed Connie's waist and lifted her on his lap,

"Let's make more time" Steven said as pressed his lips against Connie's neck. Connie wrapped her arms around Steven's head and purred. Steven ran a hand through her hair as he began to suck on neck even more now. Connie leaned her head back exposing her entire neck to Steven, she was completely taken aback by Steven's romantics. Steven then began rubbing her thighs with his free hand making her moan even more. Something about Connie's small frame made Steven nuts about her, she was so easy to manipulate. Connie pushed Steven off her neck and drove her tounge in his mouth. She was now entirely lost in lust and didn't give a shit about going back to school anymore. Connie and Steven's tounges danced around each other's mouth in perfect harmony. Steven slid his hand from Connie's thighs to under her sweater and began squeezing her attractively small breasts.

Connie bit on Steven's bottom lip as he groped her more intensely now. She took her left hand and started to messuage Steven's bluge,

"Mmm Connie your soaked, I can fell it on my leg" Steven said devilishly,

"What did you expect? Oh God, Steven I don't want to wait till later, fuck me, right now" Connie begged her lover. Steven guided Connie's legs through the opening of bench behind him, Connie then sat back on his knees and undid his zipper. She then lifted her hips and slid Steven's cock under her skirt, pushed her panties aside and eased down on it slowly.

Steven toes curled in his sandals as Connie began to grind on him now, while moaning softly in his ears. Steven began to grunt as his cock was being pumped by Connie's tight snatch. Connie's pussy gripped Steven's cock like a snake as she began to rotate her hips. She was enjoying this way more then she expected, Steven was practically being used as a human dildo. Connie's walls seemed to suck Steven in more and more as she bounced up and down like an animal.

Steven had his faced stuffed between Connie's chest trying to muffle his moans, but Connie was moaning aloud throughout the small barren park. Steven then realized Connie began to ride him rapidly now, she was reaching her climax point. Steven then gripped Connie's ass under her skirt, he was reaching his limit as well.

Steven couldn't hold it in anymore even if he wanted to, as Connie threw herself down on Steven once more the two gripped each other and came. Connie oozed all over Steven's cock as he painted her insides in his seed. Connie's legs shaked violently as Steven's and her own cum began to seap out of her and down his cock. The two sat there breathing on each other's neck as thier own cum soaked thier legs. Steven was completely exhausted now, the drain from cumming twice in one day weakened his muscles. Connie was also hopelessly strained it had been awhile since she and Steven had sex.

"C-Connie I could, stay like this, forever" Steven stammered out of breath,

"Steven, I...I love you" Connie whispered softly in Steven's ear with tears of joy in her eyes.


	4. Dormant Feelings

Hey Steven thanks for giving me a ride back to school" Connie said as she climbed down Lion's back. Steven shifted his tam and looked down at Connie,

"Are you sure that's all you want to be thanking me for?" Steven responded with a smirk on his face,

"Maybe I'll show you my appreciation in full next time..." Connie said as she adjusted her glasses and patted down her hair. Steven chuckled and looked towards Connie' College,

"You better get going before I have a mind to take back to the park" Steven said jokingly. Connie blew Steven a kiss and walked inside the building. As Steven was about to direct Lion back to the house his phone went off in his pocket

"Hello?" Steven answered his cell,

"Hey hey kiddo what's shakin?" came a guff voice from the other end,

"Pops? Hey haven't heard from you all day, I'm fine whats going on?" Steven responded happily

"All's good here but I could sure use a hand with this new shipment of hoses, think you help me out?" Greg asked his teenage son.

"Of course dad I'll be right over, anything for you" Steven said as he hung up. Steven then rubbed Lion's mane,

"Alright boy I know you're pretty tuckered out but one last trip and you're off the hook for today" Steven requested of his furry companion. Lion growled but did as Steven said, within a flash Lion and Steven jumped through a protal and landed in the driveway of The Wash. Once Steven dismounted Lion the pink beast collapsed on his stomach and panted. Steven quickly got his knees and rubbed Lion's head,

"Sorry for pushing you, take it easy now boy, I'll make it up to you later" Steven said as Lions breathing calmed down. Steven then meet Greg in the back carrying a large box into the building. Greg was sweating up a storm and moving sluggishly, although he was still in his early fourties father time had taken a toll on him. Steven hurriedly dashed over to his struggling father and took the box from him,

"Hey son- I had it under control you know...but thanks" Greg proclaimed,

"Come on dad you should'nt be working so hard, go on take a seat I'll take care of the rest of these crate's" Steven said worried,

"No way son I can't let you do all of this by yourself" Greg responed. Steven took Greg by the arm, and guided him over to a beach chair and sat him down.

"I'm not taking no as an answer dad, you keep overdoing yourself and what's gonna happen. You just catch a breather and don't worry about me" Steven said as he poured Greg a huge glass of water. Greg took the cup from him and smiled,

"Alright alright, you know your just like your mother sometimes" Greg said smiling. The afternoon sun soon clocked out and the moon had begun to show early as Steven placed the last box into the garage. Steven sighed as finally all the heavy lifting was done, although being a hybrid gem gave him inhuman strength and extra stamina he could still get tried especially after a day like this. Steven walked back to the front of The Wash to find Greg fast asleep on the chair. The way his hair blowed beneath his lips as he snored made Steven chuckle. It always amazed Steven how his father was completely bald atop his head but his hair grew normally at his ears and straight down. Steven could see little strands of gray in Greg's hair now but somehow Greg made it look fashionable. Greg was about two inches shorter than Steven now but still kept his wide shoulders and beefy stature from his youth. Steven could imagine how odd it must have been to see Greg and Rose stand side by side, a seven foot Goddess accompanied by a little punk scuff like Greg. Steven sat on edge of the beach chair aside his slubbering father and removed the hair from Greg's lips,

"What did mom, see in a big goof like you?" Steven said softly. Greg stayed sound asleep only moving slightly, the sliver in his hair glistening in moonlight as the breeze played in it. Steven glanced at his phone and got up, it was pretty late now but he didn't want leave Greg asleep in the open. Steven carefully picked Greg up under his arms and placed him over his shoulder. Greg's weight was nothing to Steven he had been able to lift him from since he was a child. Once Greg was safely in Steven's grip he picked up Lion next who was also fast asleep. Steven then walked out into the street and lept into the air as if he sprouted wings. Steven closed his eyes as the night breeze sent shivers down his back as he floated through the sky with ease. Seeing the ocean from this high up was breath taking combined with the lights of beach city. Steven made a quick note in his head to bring Connie up here one day, maybe for thier anniversary. Steven then positioned himself and landed softly onto the front porch of his house.

Steven rested Lion onto his super sized cat bed and brought Greg inside, once inside he rested him on the couch and made his way towards the fridge. As Steven gluped down a glass of water Pearl emerged from her room,

"Oh it's you Steven" Pearl said as she walked his way,

"Dad's gonna crash here for tonight, I put him on couch he's out cold" Steven informed Pearl,

"Out cold!? Crash!? What on Earth happened!?" Pearl exclaimed,

"N-no Pearl I mean he's asleep" Steven laughed,

"You know I don't fully understand your teenage slangs and what not" Pearl said crossing her arms and pouting. Steven grabbed Pearl by her waist and lifted her over his head with ease,

"I also had to bring him here myself like this" Steven said as he moved Pearl side to side like an toy airplane. Pearl began to snicker unable to retain her composure as Steven made airplane noises now,

"Put me down Steven" Pearl chuckled,

"This is air control state your business, requesting landing, permission to land air craft uptight mom, that depends is the air craft still aggerivated?" Steven said back and forth to himself,

"Yes yes I'm not mad anymore just put me down" Pearl began to laugh now,

"I'm sorry I didn't get that could you repeat private?" Steven responded like war general,

"Air craft is no longer aggerivated" Pearl said out of breath from laughing,

Steven set Pearl down onto floor once more and smiled. Pearl nudged Steven in his shoulder and pushed him playfully,

"Your still imature as ever" Pearl said leaning on the counter top. Steven didn't answer and made his way towards the bathroom. Once inside Steven undressed and threw his clothes into a large bin. Steven then got into the shower and set the water to hot desperate to wash away the day. The bathroom filled with the scent of lilac as Steven rubbed the shampoo through his hair, after a few minutes he grabbed for the towel but nothing was there. Steven groaned, somehow he had completely forgotten to take a fresh pair of clothes with him. Steven left the shower and cracked the bathroom door peering out now. Pearl was seated on a kitchen stool glossing over a book, problem was if Steven was to get to his room he'd have to walk right past her.

Then it hit him, invisibility, he'd been able to do it at the beach it should be no problem now. Steven closed his eyes and concentrated, as he breathed in deeply his frame began to fade. Once he was completely transparent Steven made his way out the bathroom now shutting the door behind him softly. Pearl didn't stir from her book completely unaware Steven was making his way past her with only the skin he was born with. As Steven rounded the corner now he was only a few feet away from his door then it happened. Steven's invisibility failed immediately as he lost concentration, accidentally bumping a vase off the living room table. Pearl jumped up immediately out of alarm and looked in Stevens direction, Steven just stood there absolutely frozen clutching his tam around the base of his crotch embarrassed. Pearls jaw droped as her cheeks brightened a vivid sky blue causing her book to slipp from her hands, Steven then awkwardly walked backwards and shut his room door all the while giggling nervously. Steven planted face first in his bed and screamed into his mattress, he was about to get up until Pearl's voice sounded at the outside the room,

"Its o-okay Steven I didn't see, I mean you could've just asked me to bring your clothes. W-well umm this is-"

"Awkward I know" Steven said cutting her off,

"N-no its fine, it's my fault I should've looked away" Pearl said apologetically,

"Pearl your only making this more weird haha" Steven said with a half chuckle forgetting about being embarrassed now as Pearl continuously rumbled on. Steven threw on a boxer shorts now with a plain white Tshirt,

"Theres no reason to make a big deal abou-" Steven began to say whilst re-opening his door only to be cut off by Pearl throwing herself into his arms, smashing her lips against his. Steven was completely caught off guard and stumbled backwards into his room along with Pearl. The two of them fell onto the bed now as Pearl broke thier kiss to breathe cupping Stevens head from behind with both hands,

"P-Pearl what are you, w-whats gotten into you?" Steven stammed as blood began to rush threw his cheeks and ears,

"I know this is absolutely inappropriate but, Steven I've been having these strong urges lately. Every time I look in your eyes I can't help but wonder what's its going to be like when you leave. That I'm going to miss my chance to tell you what I really feel, I couldn't tell you then but your way more mature now. Steven I think I love- no, I've always been in love with you" Pearl confessed staring deeply into Steven's eyes. Steven had always know there was something else about the way Pearl looked at him all these years, but it had never dawned on him this was the reason. Maybe it was because Pearl still saw a hint of Rose within him, no Pearl had fallen in love with who she had become now entirely.

Stevens heart raced as Pearl massaged his stubble chest now, keeping her gaze locked onto his for acceptance. Steven responded by kissing Pearl now, pushing her head down slightly. The two tounge wrestled passionately breaking their rhythm occasionally to breathe. Steven groaned into Pearl's mouth as she boldly fished around in his boxers now, rubbing his hard on without breaking thier kiss. Stevens lust was building fast as his groped Pearl's petite ass playfully spanking it here and there. Pearl smiled breaking their kiss biting her bottom lip,

"S-steven I didn't know you played rough~"

Pearl teased,

"There's alot you don't know about me haha" Steven snickered digging his fingers deeper in Pearl's cushions,

"Steven it's been so long, I want to taste it..." Pearl whispered into his ear blushing madley,

"I'm all yours my Pearl" Steven whispered back into her ear. Pearl trailed down Stevens body slowly until she reached his groin. Pearl tugged on Stevens shorts a few times before sliding them down to his knees entirely. Pearls eyes lit up as her breathing increased seeing Stevens bare cock now, throbbing to be touched. Steven let her have her way as she now grabbed his member by its base, and stroked him slowly.

"W-well it's certainly big, and to think you were hiding this from me" Pearl said increasing her speed. Stevens back arched as percum began to ooze from his tip, Pearl noticed and squeezed his member slightly to get more out. Steven moaned now as Pearl's tounge came into contact with his cock head lapping at the clear liquid. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her lips around his head now stroking the rest of his length. Steven gritted his teeth, this felt way to good Pearl was obviously skilled at this. Pearl removed her hand, wanting to take more of Steven now she slowly pushed the rest of his cock past her tounge, causing his tip to kiss the back of her throat. Pearl didn't gag once as she bobbed steadily, sucking Steven's entire length off. Steven groaned and gripped the bed, Pearl's tounge sent shivers down his spine as it rubbed against the underside of his cock. Loud slurping echoed off the room's walls as Pearl hungrily increased her speed pumping Steven's cock lustfully. Steven moaned aloud as his climax rocked throughout his entire body and exploded from his cock. String after string of warm sticky cum coated Pearl's mouth, she moaned as the sweet love nectar coved her tounge and throat. Pearl plopped off Stevens cock and swallowed panting heavily, Steven coughed slightly trying to catch his breathing whilst staring into the ceiling. Surprisingly despite this being his third climax for the day his cock remained rock hard, hungry for more.

"A-ah, fuck Pearl..." Steven said breathlessly,

"Language Steven~" Pearl said jokingly licking her lips,

Steven sat up now, grabbing Pearl by her wrist he pinned her onto the bed. Steven's hair still wet from the shower hung down his face as he looked into Pearl's eyes. Steven leaned in slowly before kissing under Pearl's neck, sucking at her thorax. Pearl moaned and grabbed a clump full of his hair, Steven smiled silently to himself.

Rather then fazing off her clothing, Pearl let Steven undress her. Steven ordered Pearl to lift her arms, discarding her top quickly after. Pearl looked to the side and blushed,

"Sorry if you into, as the teenager's say 'thicc' girls. I'm not comfortable with transforming but if you want I-" Pearl was cut off by Steven pressing his lips against hers lovingly. After a moment he broke it and smiled into her eyes,

"Pearl your more beautiful then I could ever imagine, I could never ask you to change that" Steven said sternly. Pearl's eyes widened almost glassy as Steven went back down to her breasts, taking a light blue nipple between his lips.

"Jesus Steven, Ah I love you so much" Pearl moaned as Steven kneaded her other nipple between his fingers. Steven began making his way towards Pearl's crotch kissing her down affectionately. Once he reached her thighs Steven pushed his face between Pearl's legs and breathed in deeply. Pearl's scent was intoxicating she was sopping wet through her shorts already. A soft moan escaped Pearl's lips as Steven kissed her clothed womanhood. Steven massaged Pearl's thighs as he licked around the corners of her outline, occasionally kissing her cunt directly. Pearl impatient with this teasing now she had to feel Stevens tounge against her bare skin. Pearl fazed off her shorts, causing Steven to blush deeply. Pearl's creamy eggshell tone blended in artistically with the darker blue color painting her pussy folds. Steven couldn't help but use his fingers to spread them apart, causing Pearl to moan softly again. Steven licked along her opening, tasting her sweet juices with a moan.

Pearl gripped into Stevens hair again as he teased her clit, suckling it now. Steven pushed two fingers past Pearl's folds as lightly rolled her clit better his teeth. Pearl's back arched, her moaning increased into sear ecstacy. Steven began fingering Pearl faster as her legs trembled, close to climax. Steven notied and stopped slowly, crudely denying Pearl's orgasm and smiled devilishly,

"Not just yet Pearl I want you to enjoy this in full" Steven said whilst flipping Pearl onto her stomach. Steven gave Pearl's frim cheeks a second spank before mounting her. Steven was careful not to force to much of his weight onto her as he laid on Pearl's back. Steven kissed into the side of Pearl's neck deeply, rubbing his cock between her rump. Pearl moaned softly,

"Steven enough teasing already, please fuck me" Pearl breathed into a pillow,

"Pearl, watch your language~" Steven chuckled before finding Pearl's entrance with his tip. Steven prodded Pearl's opening before thrusting half his length into her slowly. Steven and Preal moaned aloud in unison as Steven buried his entire cock into Pearl's quite tight walls now. Pearl bit into the pillow heavily as Steven began thrusting at a slow pace, she could feel every vein rub against her insides. Steven's breathing was rugged Pearl was unbelievably tight, this couldn't be her first time.

Stevens thrusting went feral, Pearl's warm walls were clenching his member tightly. Lewd slapping sounds reverberated throughout the room each time Steven's waist smacked into Pearl's rear. Pearl's tounge drooped from her mouth as Steven dug his fingers into her petite love handles, pounding her relentlessly now. The bed's creaking rivaled Steven's and Pearl's moaning as Pearl was nearing her climax again.

Steven groaned aloud as Pearl's contraction gripped him tighter along with covering his member with a gush of her juices. Steven smashed his lips against Pearl's, moaning into her mouth he hilted his entire cock into her and exploded. Pearl moaned muffled, Stevens warm thick cream coating her walls flet heavenly. Steven stayed there as all the energy he had left was drained by Pearl now. The two breathed heavily like dogs once thier kiss broke, Steven rolled onto his back intertwining his fingers betweens Pearl's.

"St-even ah, goodness I-I haven't had this kind of sensation in years~" Pearl stammered breathlessly looking into Stevens eyes,

"P-Pearl, ah ha, I think to much sex is bad" Steven laughed hoarsely closing his eyes.


	5. Update On Additional Chapters

As you may know this is a continuation of a story I started. Dont be alarmed at the sudden additions of chapters, they are previous ones from the frist book. I included them for your reading pleasure.


End file.
